La Pasión del Fuego
by Ishia Urua
Summary: Zuko tiene una plática inusual con su querido tío Iroh. [OneShot].


_Avatar: Last Airbender © Nickelodeon_

¡Hola! Aquí vengo con la versión corregida del fanfic. Al releerlo con tiempo y viboreándolo a más no poder, me di cuenta de que tenía algunos errores. Aquí la versión corregida y más completa aún. No hace falta que dejen reviews, con los que han dejado, yo estoy muy contenta. Se los agradezco mucho, quizás hasta un nuevo fic les traiga dentro de un tiempo más. Bueno, no les digo más, vamos con los reviews:

_Resuri-chan_ (Concuerdo, por cierto, me encanta tu fic. Dejaré un review, ó al menos eso espero), _Luz_ (gracias, espero que lo leas que seguro está mejor), _aniita_ (esperemos que si hay ideas, sea así ;), _Azrael_ (por dos xp gracias por tu comentario), _Lust18_ (¿Amenaza? Esperemos que no, jeje), _Dely_ (Lo mismo que ani, dely), _Sweetangel-M_ (Te he visto en Harry Potter, a ver cuando me paso por tus fics…), _Katara Phantom_ (Gracias, también espero yo eso. Bonito apellido, por cierto), _girl-uchiha_ (Gracias por el review, y lo mismo de nuevo. Veremos que pasa), _Kozumy Disgrace_ (Me alegro mucho, aunque hay mejores que los míos. Te agradezco el review) _cinamon roll _(Me sonrojé... muchísimas gracias, enserio).

* * *

**La Pasión del Fuego **

**(Versión Corregida). **

* * *

Iroh rió alegremente al ver a su sobrino entrar corriendo a la trastienda jadeando agitado. Observó su aspecto sudoroso, sus ropas manchadas completamente de lodo casi ya seco, cabello despeinado y sucio y su expresión de cansancio total plantada en la cara.

Su subconsciente no pudo evitar emitir un 'oh' al verlo.

―Parece un ogro―, murmuró en voz baja― lo único que le falta son los pies grandes y apestosos―. Se dijo a sí mismo el general. Rió al escuchar algunos chillidos provenientes desde fuera acompañados por el suspiro de su sobrino.

―¿De qué te ríes?―espetó molesto y groseramente el joven maestro, limpiándose las ropas dándose pequeñas palmeadas en ellas tratando de quitarse la tierra de encima y el lodo seco, sin éxito alguno. Gruñó y se posó en el lavabo, tomando un poco de agua.

―No me río de nada, querido Zuko―sonrió detrás de la taza de té―, solo veo que eres muy popular entre las jovencitas de Ba-Sing-Se y no puedo evitar imaginarme a Ozai con nietos ó a ti persiguiendo pequeños y traviesos maestros fuego por los pastizales con una gran y feliz sonrisa en el rostro―. Comentó contento, aún sin perder la pizca de alegría del principio que tenía, hasta esta vez se pudo llegar a oír picardía en su tono de voz.

Zuko frunció el entrecejo desde su lugar, mirando suspicazmente a su tío.

―¿Qué tiene de gracia que esas niñas neuróticas y con demasiada hormona me persignan, tío?

―Yo le encuentro mucha―murmuró para sí el anciano. Dio un pequeño sorbo de su famoso té de jazmín hecho con mucho amor y dedicación―. Por favor, Zuko; eres un muchacho apuesto, es lógico que las muchachitas se sientan atraídas por ti. Supongo que aquellas jovencitas que te hostigan sienten la ardiente pasión del fuego que nace desde tu interior, como buen maestro fuego que eres, seguro.

El joven resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

―¡Feh!, tanto la sienten como para echarse encima de mí cada vez que salgo de compras para el trabajo¿no tío?―gruñó sarcástico colocándose el mandil color blanco y comenzaba a servir tazas de té con rapidez, se revolvió el cabello y entrecerró los ojos con cansancio. Su tío sonrió y no pudo evitar recordar aquellos viejos tiempos en los cuales él decía exactamente lo mismo sobre tener pareja. Qué tiempos aquellos.

―Puede que eso sea un poco… _exagerado_―se aventuró a decir el viejo, encogiéndose de hombros; jovial―, pero velo por el lado bueno y positivo, sobrino mío. Apuesto que en el futuro no te será nada difícil encontrar una pareja con la cual compartir tu vida y criar a tus hijos―, se alegró― ¿cómo se llamaba aquella chica que venía a visitarte y con a cual saliste hace unos días¿Jen¿Che¿Choi?

El príncipe solo le mandó una mirada fría.

―Jamás dije que quería una, tío―respondió tajante el muchacho―. Y creo que aquella niña se llama Jin ó Jun, me da igual―dijo moviendo la mano, gesto que le hizo ver indiferente al asunto. Iroh alzó una ceja―. Pero me ha hecho darme cuenta de que clase de mujeres son las de ti en Ba-Sing-Se, corrientes y convenencieras. Corrientes lo digo porque aquella chiquilla no siquiera sabía usar los cubiertos de buena manera. Además, no puedo y ni tampoco quiero enamorarme, tío. ¿Qué es lo que no te queda claro de eso? Te lo he repetido miles de veces durante nuestros viajes y tú sigues insistiendo creyéndote cupido y dios del amor. NO quiero, que te quepa en el cerebro ó por donde quieras ó quizás te quepa mejor.

Iroh tragó aire y lo miró con aire indignado. Aire completamente falso, se dijo Zuko con sorna al verlo desde detrás de su hombro.

―No es cuestión de palabras ó decisiones propias, Zuko. Ó por donde me quepa a mí―cuchicheó lo último en voz baja, su sobrino pareció no escucharlo―. Tarde ó temprano, inevitablemente encontrarás el amor y sabrás por carne propia cuan maravilloso es. Te lo dice tu tío, que ha vivido más que el doble de tus años.

―¿Y qué hay con eso? No solo porque lo digas tú se hará. Además¿quién quiere a un chico perteneciente a la tirana Nación del Fuego? Nadie tío. Nadie quiere a tiranos dentro de sus círculos sociales. Menos al hijo del rey de aquellos tiranos.

Iroh paró un momento y pareció pensarlo. Después de algunos minutos, asintió y le dio la razón al muchacho.

―Nos han dado mala fama todos aquellos de nuestra Nación, pero nosotros necesitamos una segunda oportunidad. Después de todo¿no vinimos aquí a buscar paz?

Zuko solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

―Pero no por eso dejamos de ser parte de los tiranos de nuestra Nación―dijo con un deje de tristeza―, y, por lo tanto, ser rechazados por todos.

―No por todos, eso sí. Yo creo que por lo menos aquella bonita chica pareció interesarse notablemente en ti en aquella cueva. Distancia no faltaba¿eh?―dijo Iroh, sonriendo pícaro y acercándose por la espalda para darle suaves golpecitos alentadores en ella. Zuko solo arrugó la frente―. Para mi que…―comenzó a decir, pero el chico lo interrumpió maleducadamente, como de costumbre.

―¿Cuál chica tío?―preguntó confuso y de manera brusca. El viejo desde su lugar sólo alzó una de sus cejas al notar como un parpadeo comenzaba a manifestarse poco común en su sobrino. Sonrió esta vez con disimulo. Zuko estaba nervioso. No por nada aquel tick tan molesto había regresado.

Iroh acarició su barbilla, pensativo. Le divertía, si señor.

No podía negarlo.

―No recuerdo como se llama―dudó en sus palabras―, pero era morena y de bonitos y brillantes ojos azules, creo que lleva una larga trenza y su cabello es café oscuro. ¡Ah, sí! La amiga de la señorita Toph¡La señorita Katara de la Tribu del Agua!

Zuko solo rió, irónico.

―M-e o-d-i-a―deletreó con una ególatra mueca en el semblante. No pudo evitar rascarse la nunca en aquel momento, un poco incómodo. No es que aquella chica le agradara, pero se sentía un poco fuera del lugar hablando sobre ella, y, justamente con su tío era un poco peor.

―Nah, eso se resuelve fácil. Del amor al odio, solo hay un paso, querido saltamontes―dijo despreocupado el viejo, y, entonces, agregó después con los ojos brillantes―. Oh, puedo llegar a imaginarme en estos momentos que para los futuros niños de ojos azules y cabello negro corriendo alrededor mío. Cuatro¡sí, cuatro! Tres varoncitos maestros fuego y una pequeña doncella de maestra agua con poderes curativos y dedicación duradera como su madre. Sí, y luego que se acerquen a mí y me digan: abuelito Iroh¡queremos té de jazmín¡Abuelito Iroh, queremos jugar al caballito! Por todos los avatares y maestros fuego que han existido en el mundo a lo largo de los siglos en el ciclo de la vida del ser humano¡m vida estaría completa si eso sucediese!―chilló Iroh entusiasmado sin notar la mirada repelente que su sobrino la mandaba desde el otro lado de la trastienda.

―Me odia, tío―repitió, enviándole sabe qué número de mirada fría en aquel día, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo―. _"Estúpido viejo insistente"_―pensó para sí de mal humor―. Además, el agua, dando fallo a tu teoría, apaga el fuego. Osease, la pasión del fuego que yo tengo en mi interior―comentó satírico el morocho, siguiéndole un poco su propio juego al anciano.

El anciano de larga barba y gran barriga no pudo evitar dejar salir a la luz una sonrisa.

―Puede apagarla, sí―aceptó―. Pero¿quién dice que el fuego es tan débil como para dejarse vencer? Y, sin olvidarlo, el fuego cuando se mezcla con el agua puede llegar a hacer muchas cosas, querido Zuko.

―"¡Viejo Iroh, venga ahora mismo!"―llamó la voz de jefe desde la recepción―"¡Unos colegas quieren hablar contigo sobre tu maravilloso té!"

Iroh, al escuchar el llamado, se levantó del pequeño banco en el cual se había mantenido sentado y apagó el fuego que mantenía hirviendo el agua caliente en la tetera que había planeado usar para su décimo té en el transcurso del día. Dejó la taza enseguida y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la trastienda. Sacudió un poco sus ropas y miró a su sobrino con una expresión risueña, una expresión muy característica de él.

―Piensa en lo que te dije, querido príncipe Zuko―después de aquellas palabras, el general y maestro fuego salió de la trastienda al escuchar los llamados insistentes del jefe. Zuko sólo lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido marcharse.

―Mierda―fue lo que atinó a pensar el príncipe antes de volver a escuchar algunos chillidos por detrás de la ventana. Sudó frío cuando notó como el cerrojo de la puerta comenzaba a moverse de manera frenética.

Trató de no pensar en aquella muchacha, la tal Katara que su tío había mencionado, la campesina, creía saber. Según él, las pocas veces en las que él y ella se habían visto, siempre terminaban peleando y casi matándose mutuamente en peleas que siempre tenían que ver con el Avatar. Trató de no reír, era tonto. Todo por un chiquillo estúpido… qué cosas.

Él y ella… ¿juntos? Ja, el destino podría ser incierto al igual que el futuro, pero jamás –y de eso él estaba seguro- haría tal cosa. No sería capaz.

El fuego y el agua no se mezclaban, y él lo sabía perfecta y claramente. Podría ser que, si alguna vez, se encontrase con ella, de una manera un poco más diferente a la de siempre, quizás no sea tan malo.

Y también sabía que el fuego –como antes su tío había mencionado, a pesar de recordar su comentario-, no era débil como para dejar que su llama se apagara así como así por la delicada, fría y dulce agua. Quizás así fuese ella, quién sabe¿no? Quizás hasta el fuego se deje apagar a propósito.

Lo admitía, pero jamás le diría a su tío que tenía razón, mucho menos en asuntos como _ése _que _él_ podía resolver _solo_. Sería completamente vergonzoso perder contra un viejo en cuestiones amorosas.

Además de que, su orgullo siempre era y había sido lo primero. No dejaría que fuera pisoteado por la risa pícara que seguramente lanzaría su tío al oírlo.

Pero que quede claro una cosa: a él no le gustaba aquella campesina. Tampoco le atraía y mucho menos estaba enamorado de ella. Era... ¡Absurdo!

¿O quizás si?


End file.
